Perasaan yang pertama
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Wa adalah siswi SMP biasa, menjalani pelajaran sekolah, kerjaan rumah, dan liburan... Sesaat bertemu harimau di suatu tempat, mulailah... Kejadian kejadian aneh... Thanks for read and reviews! Chapter 2: zoanthrope?
1. Chapter 1: Could be?

Cerita pratamaku disini... *pertama oi...* yang pastinya wa suka berpetualangan dan humor! But, skali skali wa mo buat kisah yang disukai Aupu! Ckckckckck, Aupu sayangnya seibuk... ^^''

Ehem, gini, wa sedang *bocoran sdikit* memikirkan, kenapa wa selalu dianggap aneh. Bukan cuma itu, terkadang juga dianggap cowo! Mungkin wa terlalu berlebihan Tomboi, terlalu berlebihan liar, dan (sangat) kurang feminin atau lebih tepatnya sifat perempuan.

Wa juga ga tau kenapa wa ga bisa suka atau menyukai orang lain... Mana mungkin ini keturunan... Yang kutau, emang inilah sifatku... Aupu maupun teman temanku, pernah "berpacaran" hanya wa lah yang ga pernah, mungkin wa tidak sama... Sampai Aupu pun pernah pacaran (walo dah putus).

Apakah suatu saat wa bisa seperti itu? Atau, cuma perasaan mendadak?

* * *

"Huamm... Hm... Aupu, hari ini kau try out bukan? Knapa masih meringkuk kaya ulet?" kataku pada Aupu yang menarik selimutnya.

"Ugh... Masuk juga jam 07.30 kok... Bisa tidur sebentar lagi... Ugh" jawab Aupu, membalik badannya.

Tanpa aba aba, wa menarik selimutnya dan membunyikan terompet yang dibeli saat tahun baru 2013. Dia jatuh dari tempat tidur Spring Bednya itu, dan berdiri dengan kusamnya. Walo begitu, dia punya sisi sebagai perempuan...

"Iya, iya! Ugh, enaknya jadi kamu! Libur selama 9 hari!" kata Aupu, jalan keluar pintu.

"Salah sendiri... Wa SMP, elo SD. Sana! Cepat, ini dah jam 07.00!" jawabku menunjuk jam dinding.

"Apa!? Ga... Gawat! Aku bisa terlambat!"

Aupu pun buru buru, pasang dasi, pasang kaos kaki, pake make up (?), sisir rambut, ikat rambut, dan duduk sarapan pagi. Wa karena dah terlanjur bangun, duduk juga di kursi depan meja makan.

"Sarapan pagi hari ini koko krunch yah? Habis, ga da waktu..." kata Aupu menuang susu hangat di mangkok berisi koko krunchnya itu.

"Kalo kau berangkat dari jam segini, masi lom telet kok. Paling paling sampe jam 07.15" kataku melahap koko krunch.

"Hihi... Kau tau, aku selalu bangun pagi buat ketemu dia..."

"Oh... Cowo geblek itu lagi?"

"Hush! Walo geblek, dia humor tau!"

"Ya, ya, ya..."

Seperti yang dilihat, Aupu punya orang yang disukai. Makanya setiap hari bangun jam 05.35, dan selalu rapi, bersih, dan tertib. Selesai makan, dia keluar rumah dan melambaikan tangannya pada Wa. Wa hanya bisa membalas dengan tersenyum tipis dan menutup pintu.

Wa masih ada didepan pintu rumah sambil memikirkan Ujian yang akan mendatang, dan PR sekolah selama liburan, menyebalkan sekali jika harus membuat PR Matematika 30 soal dan harus memakai rumus. Yah, walau begitu, itu aturan yang harus dilakukan oleh siswa SMP sepertiku.

Tetapi, kalau di ingat ingat, kerjaan wa memang lumayan banyak. Bisakah sebentar saja wa istirahat? Sudahlah, mumpung libur 9 hari, wa harus bersenang senang! Wa membuka pintu dan memakai sendal jepitku yang berwarna unggu dan putih, lalu berlari ke lapangan dekat rumah.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Fiuh, sepertinya sudah sedikit jauh, lari lagi ah!"

DORR! "Agh...!"

"Ah!"

Wa kaget mendengar suara teriakan lelaki yang baru saja di tembak. Wa langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara. Untung wa lumayan cepat berlari, makanya wa sampai dalam waktu yang singkat.

Sesampainya, wa malah tiba tiba ditabrak harimau yang sepertinya ingin memangsaku, supaya selamat. Wa memukulnya pakai Bazooka dan mundur pelan pelan sambil siap menambaknya, wa tidak akan menembaknya, ini cuma supaya membuatnya takut.

Sesaat wa melihat luka di lengannya, wa menurunkan Bazooka wa dan perlahan lahan mendekatinya.

"Jangan... Jangan takut... Wa hanya ingin mengobatimu..." kataku, maju mendekatinya perlahan lahan.

"Grrr..." harimau itu mengeram, tidak percaya pada omonganku. Apa mungkin dia curiga? Karena wa membawa bawa Bazooka?

"Tenang, kalau tidak percaya, wa ada bawa P3K"

"Grrr..."

"Agh, ayolah! Lukamu itu dalam tau!"

Sesaat wa mengatakan itu, dia duduk ditempat, sepertinya dia memahami perkataan wa yang walau cukup rumit. Wa pelan pelan mendekatinya, dan mengeluarkan perban luka dari kotak P3K. Mulai memperbaninya pelan pelan supaya wa tidak dicakar langsung.

"Nah, slesai! Kau bisa bergerak, tapi jangan memaksakan diri yah? Itu blom sembuh total" kataku memperingatinya. Karena sepertinya mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Wa langsung pergi dari sana dan tiba tiba wa di tarik harimau tadi.

"Wah? Wa mo dibawa kemana? Berhenti!" kataku, terseret.

Walau begitu dia tetap menarikku, sakit juga diseret oleh harimau di tanah berbatu ini. Supaya bisa melepaskan diri, wa meronta ronta. Tiba tiba di melemparku sampai pada akhirnya kepala wa terantuk pohon, dan pingsan dengan suksesnya...

Tiba tiba ada sinar, tetapi hanya sebentar saja, lalu sinar itu hilang dengan sekejap mata. Wa tidak bisa membuka mataku karena sudah pingsan dengan suksesnya. Tiba tiba terdengar suara lelaki.

"Hah... Salahmu juga, siapa suruh kamu ga mau diam? Sudahlah..."

Suara lelaki misterius itu masih terdengar, dia sepertinya majikan harimau tadi, lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Sinar tadi? Apa ada bom? Kembang api (?)? Atau sinar matahari saat ini panas? Apapun itu, wa blum bisa membuka mataku dalam keadaan ini. Dia tiba tiba mengangkatku dan berjalan.

Dia mau membawaku kemana? Dimana? Apa penculikan? Apa... Lainnya? Apapun itu, terserah... Wa akan melihat apa yang terjadi saat membuka mataku ini...

* * *

Gimana? Silakan komen kalo ada kesalahan atau apalah gityu. Thanks for read!


	2. Chapter 2: zoanthrope?

Malem malem lagi wa ngepublishnya yah? Ga da waktu di siang mo pun page seh, paleng paleng liat PM doang... okay, forget it.

Thanks for the tip! *slap* I mean, review

Nagi & Scarlett:

Arigatou! Eh? Triakan ngasi promosi? POV yah... Okelah kalau bisa... di lanjutin juga yah punya One-chan! Keep writing, aye! and thanks for review!

* * *

PERHATEAN: (Wa diganti dengan nama aku, tapi itu cuma panggilan, namanya tetep Wa)

Author's POV

"Ehm... Em..."

Aku mengucek ngucek mataku yang agak sedikit kabur. Lalu tiba tiba terdengar suara nafas dan dengkuran disebelah. Tunggu, disebelah, itu... Berarti, disampingku? Aku menoleh kesamping melihat seorang lelaki tertidur dengan wajah polosnya itu. Ada sebuah goresan didekat matanya, rambut hitam yang agak kecoklatannya, dan...

BRUKK!

Aku tiba tiba refleks menendangnya jatuh kelantai, walau aku tau aku salah... Tetapi, dia ada salahnya juga! Bukan cuma dia tidur di sebelahku! Melainkan... Dia...

"Apa apaan kau ini!?" bentak lelaki itu, kesal.

"Sa... Salahmu! Kenapa kau tidur di sebelahku? Dan... Dan... PAKAI BAJUMU! DASAR GA TAU MALU!" balasku ikut kesal.

"Kau tau ini musim panas bukan? Dan ga pernah hujan?"

"A... Aku tau itu! Tapi, aku ini perempuan! Sopanlah sedikit!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ugh... Lelaki ini..."

"Hem?"

Tanpa aba aba, aku meloncat dari kasur lelaki itu dan menghela nafas pasrah... Lelaki macam apaan itu? Baru kali ini melihat lelaki tak tau malu seperti dia! Sudahlah, aku harus pulang, Aupu pasti sudah menungguku dari kemarin. Dan... Mana Bazooka ku?

Aku melihat kanan kiri, mencari Bazooka ku, mana mungkin ketinggalan, kalau ketinggalan, harus bilang apa aku pada Aupu? Itu diberi oleh mama Aupu, yah... Sejak kecil aku sudah ditinggal oleh mama, papaku harus kerja, jadi aku dititipkan. Aupu juga punya senjata reuni keluarga, yaitu Sniper dari papanya.

Sesaat aku celingak celinguk, ini bukan rumah, melainkan ini tenda. Tapi, masa tenda sebesar ini? Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku menoleh pada lelaki misterius itu dan menghela nafas sebentar.

"Ano... Apa kau melihat senjataku?" tanyaku pada lelaki itu.

"Bazooka?" jawabnya memakai baju yang berwarna unggu.

"Ya! Apakah kau lihat!?"

"Tertinggal dihutan, hutan sana"

Itu kalau tidak salah... Hutan dimana tepat aku dilempar harimau tadi... Dan pingsan disana, lalu terdengar suara lelaki, yang pasti suaranya gak seperti dia... Pasti orang lain. Tapi, kalau lelaki lain yang menolongku, kenapa aku bisa bersama dia? Mumpung dia ada dan masih hidup (?) coba kutanyakan deh. Siapa tau kenalannya...

"Ano... Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyaku.

"Sebuah harimau yang pastinya dia siluman"

"Maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"

"Kau menyelamatkan harimau berwarna loreng itu bukan? Sebenarnya dia itu memiliki darah manusia dan binatang... Sesaat dia menyeretmu, aku mencoba menghampiri dan kau akhirnya terlempar karena gak mau diam"

"Lalu, mana harimau itu?"

"Dia sedang mencari kayu, untuk membuat api, dan untuk penganti kompor"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan berpikir pikir. Siluman? Darah manusia dah darah hewan disatukan? Agh... Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Sesaat aku berpikir panjang, tiba tiba ada yang datang. Seorang lelaki yang memakai kacamata ala profesor, baju ala Kung Fu Chinese, dan rambutnya panjang di ikat. Apa dia juga siluman?

"Oh, manusia tadi bukan? Apakah kau baik baik saja?" tanya lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Eh? Ya mulai membaik... Ano... Kalian saudara? Sepupu? Keponakan(?)? Atau punya hubungan darah?" tanyaku ingin tau.

"Tidak empat empatnya, kami rival" kata lelaki berkemeja unggu itu.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanyaku masih ingin tau.

"Aku Long, dia Shenlong" kata lelaki berkacamata itu menunjuk lelaki berkemeja unggu.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Shenlong melipat tangannya.

"Wa"

"Apa kau sedang berteriak atau mengingau sesuatu?"

"Bukan! Namaku emang Wa!"

"Ya, ya, ya..."

"Um... Kalau kalian rival, kenapa kalian bisa tinggal di satu tenda ini? Benar?" tanyaku lagi.

"Benar, kami tinggal disatu tenda tetapi... 1 detik saja aku melihat wajahnya, ingin membuatku memukulnya!" kata Shenlong.

"Melihatmu saja aku ingin membunuhmu disini! Dasar antagonis!" balas Long.

"Kau kira kau menyebut dirimu pratagonis? Jangan bermimpi!"

"Buktikan kalau aku adalah antagonis, Shenlong!"

"Baik! Akan ku buktikan!"

"STOOOOOOOOP! JANGAN BERTENGKAR!" teriakku sampai langit kedelapan (?)

Mereka berdua menutup kuping mereka dan memejamkan matanya, mungkin terlalu keras... Tetapi, salahnya! Berantem disini tanpa memikirkan ada aku disini! Apa mereka tidak ingat umur? Mereka seperti anak kecil yang meributkan bola mereka pecah saja! (?)

"Ini! Giliran kau yang masak!" kata Long, melempar kayu kayu itu dengan kesal.

"Terima kasih!" balas Shenlong, nadanya tinggi.

"Aku tidak menerima terima kasihmu!"

"Ya, ya, ya!"

Tuhkan, marah marah lagi deh... Kapan lah mreka bisa akrab walau cuma sebentar/sedikit? (kapan kapan...) Kalau begini terus, aku gak bisa cari Bazooka ku (?)... Tunggu, Bazooka? Aku langsung menarik lengan baju Long dan menatap dengan tatapan ingin tau.

"A... Apa kau melihat Bazooka ku!?" tanyaku.

"Bazooka? Ya, ada dihutan didekat pohon tertua"

"Terima kasih! Tapi... Knapa kau bisa tau?"

"Kaukan sudah menyelamatkanku, sudah pasti aku tau Bazooka mu"

"Kapan aku menyelamatkanmu?"

"Hah... Kami ini memiliki darah manusia dan hewan, dan bisa berubah. Sesaat aku tertembak oleh seseorang, aku berubah menjadi harimau supaya lariku cepat, tetapi... Saat aku melihatmu membawa bawa Bazooka, kupikir kaulah pemburu itu... Makanya, aku menyerangmu. Sesaat kau mengobatiku, kau meletakkan Bazookamu dan lupa di ambil saat aku menarikmu. Begitulah ceritanya" jelas Long panjang lebar.

"Zzzz...zzzz...zzz... Hah? Apa?" kataku, setengah tertidur.

"Lupakan!"

"Hehehehe, kalau ada cerita yang panjang, aku memang terkadang tertidur..."

"..."

Long terdiam dan keluar tenda. Kalau dilihat lihat keduanya memang tidak begitu mirip, tapi sudah kelihatan berumur sekitar 30 lah... Aku tidak tau. Yang jelas, mereka siluman...

Aku keluar tenda dan duduk di atas patahan pohon, tiba tiba Long datang memberiku sebuah nasi kepal. Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Long duduk disampingku memakan nasi kepalnya. Tunggu, kayaknya ada yang kurang...

"Ano... Mana Shenlong?" tanyaku celingak celinguk.

"Nasinya hangus, makanya dia pergi ke toko dekat sini untuk memberi beras"

"Pasti gak bisa masak..."

Aku melahap nasi kepalku, dan sejenak menoleh ke Long. Kalau dilihat lihat, dia kelihatan _intellect_ dan _brilliance _tidak aneh kalau dia menjadi guru bimbingan sekolah (?), dan lagi... Kalau dilihat lihat... Dia bisa Kung Fu, karena bajunya itu... Shenlong dan Long...

Namanya hampir mirip, tetapi mereka rival, kenapa harus begitu? Kalian bisa saja akrab tetapi kalian tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin menanyakannya tentang ini, tapi, ingin tau... Misi apa yang mereka jalankan?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Sebenarnya sih, aku juga gak tau misi apa yang perlu dibuat, tapi sudahlah... Hahahahaha! *plakk!*  
Review please!


End file.
